Passing Time
by thehappydementor
Summary: A back in time fic. Harry goes back to the maruaders time and gets sorted into slytherin. Little did he know that was his mothers house when she was at school. Please review.
1. Remus!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone...unfortunately.

A/N: this is my 1st time travel fic. Be nice. Flames accepted.

Ronald Weasley sat in his room at Grimmuald place, concern written clearly on his features.

According to what he could find out over the extendible ears, Harry had gone missing.

But what really stumped him was the way it happened.

According to 'Mad Eye' Moody he had just disappeared, like he had never been there at all.

Everyone was in a stupor; no one knew what was going on.

Kingsley and Tonks had informed them that when they had arrived and searched Harry's room for any clues, his trunk had still been there, and the only things missing were his Firebolt, the Marauders Map, his wand and his invisibility cloak.

Ron glanced over the other side of the room to Hermione.

She was sitting upright on her bed, looking through her potions book with Ginny.

How those to could study at a time like this was lost to him, but then according to Ginny he knew nothing about girls.

"'Mione? Where do you think he is?" he asked her, sliding off the bed to join them.

Hermione and Ginny both looked up from the book and Hermione sighed.

"Ron, I've told you a million times, I don't know. But the Order and Dumbledore are working on it so I think everything will be okay" Hermione turned away from Ron, looking back to the book as she tried to quell her own fears.

Ron reached out and placed an arm around both her and Ginny, comforting them the best he could.

Harry stood in the middle of Gryffindor common room.

He couldn't believe it.

Everything was a haze.

A couple of minutes ago he was holding the mirror, in Privet Drive no less?

And the next he was here.

How did that add up?

Hearing someone thundering up the stairs Harry turned around, only to come face to face with a not very happy Remus Lupin.

There was only one problem.

This was not the Remus he knew.

The Remus he knew wore worn robes and now days had a sullen expression on his face.

Plus the fact that the Remus he knew was not 16 years old?!


	2. Umm Durmstrang?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... blah blah...you get my drift.

Harry could not believe what he was seeing.

He turned around and wildly ripped his glasses off his face, cleaning them vigorously on his shirt he placed them back on his face and turned back around.

Remus watched the boy with interest.

He assumed him muggle, what with his particular attire and all. Plus the fact that seeing where he was startled him quite a bit.

Seeing there was no way around it Remus cleared his throat. The boy stopped cleaning his glasses and placed them back onto his face.

_James??_ Remus shook the thought from his head. What was he thinking, James was nothing like this boy...except for the fact that they looked exactly like each other..._ wonderful logic Remus!... you'll be great as an Auror!_ He thought sarcastically.

The boy looked at him, still obviously startled and took a step back to, what Remus assumed, examine him.

Remembering who he was Remus cleared his throat again and stuck out a hand.

"Remus Lupin" the boy took his hand and replied "Harry" it was a tense and rather brief hand shake.

Remus glanced down at Harry's arm "Oh!" Remus exclaimed "you're a wizard!!" he pointed to the wand strapped in the wand holster on Harry's arm.

Harry smiled at him pulled his shirt over it.

"What school do you go to?" Remus looked generally interested and Harry had no idea what to tell him.

_How about... 'My full name is Harry James Potter and I go to Hogwarts, oh obviously not here, I come from a completely different time. I'm the son of one of your best friends, James Potter?' maybe not... bugger he's waiting...what do I tell him!?!?_

Harry gave a nervous smile, swallowed and replied "I'm an exchange student" _good one genius! Where from?! _"From...." Harry's mind raced "...Durmstrang?" he gave a weak smile and averted his gaze to his shoes.

Remus was quiet for a moment. He could tell the boy, Harry, was lying, one plus of being a werewolf.

Remus didn't question him though. It was obvious Harry did not want to share and so Remus just gave him a reassuring smile.

"Come on" Remus took Harry's hand in his "I'll take you to the headmaster" and walking quietly out of the Gryffindor common room they headed for Professor Dumbledore's office.

A/N: what do you think?? This is my first back in time fic so if I have stuff wrong tell me.

Now move your cursor to the bottom of the page...a little to the left... nearly there... well done, where your mouse is now residing is called the 'review button' click on it.

Tell me what you think.


	3. the sorting hat

Disclaimer: HP. Does not belong to me. Unfortunately.

Harry felt oddly comforted walking down the dark corridors of Hogwarts at night. The only light they could see was the silvery glimmer of the Hogwarts ghosts floating passed as they went on their way.

As they approached the stone gargoyle Remus waved his wand "nox" the light at the tip of his wand went out and he gave a sidelong glance at Harry.

"Sugar quills and bon bons" Remus explained to gargoyle and it sprang to life and stepped aside.

Remus ascended the stairs, with Harry close behind him.

Once at the top he knocked loudly on the door.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in" the voice was like music to Harry's ears. Dumbledore would figure everything out.

Remus took hold of Harry's hand and gently pulled him inside.

"Hello Mr Lupin" Dumbledore was exactly how Harry remembered him in his own time.

A long silver, white beard trailed underneath the desk, long slender pale fingers held a small quill that was hovering a few centimetres above a piece of parchment and his half moon glasses were perched on the end of his long crooked nose, concealing piercing deep blue eyes.

Dumbledore smiled at Remus and turned his gaze towards Harry, who was starting to feel slightly nervous.

Many different thoughts ran though his head at once.

_What if he doesn't believe you?...what if he thinks you death eater in disguise??_ Harry shook his head and pushed the ridiculous thoughts from his mind.

"Hello" Harry was jolted out of his train of thought and lifted his head to lock eyes with the elderly, but powerful headmaster.

"And who might you be?" Harry suddenly felt very angry and upset, but then he remembered, he was not is his own time.

So obviously Dumbledore did not know him, hell no one knew him!

Harry felt a small squeeze and momentarily looked downwards. Remus was still holding his hand, suddenly feeling a lot better Harry smiled up at Dumbledore.

"My name...is...Harry" he finished lamely but Dumbledore did seem to notice the pauses or he just did not mention them.

"Harry...Harry?...ummm..?" _what's my last name!!_ Harry thought franticly.

_Ummm??? _Harry felt a small tug at the back of his brain "Jameson!" he bellowed. _Jameson?? Oh very clever James's son: Jameson ha ha ha _he thought dryly before repeating at a more appropriate level of volume "Jameson. Harry Jameson"

Dumbledore stared at Harry over his glasses and smiled.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Mr Jameson" he turned to Remus.

"Where did you find him?" he asked leaning over the desk slightly. As Remus began to relay the story to Dumbledore, something in his office caught Harry's eyes.

A smile came over him and he walked calmly next to Dumbledore's desk. Reaching out a hand he stroked the bird's bright red and gold plumage.

"Hey Fawkes" he whispered quietly, sensing that Harry was no threat the striking phoenix outstretched its wings and flew onto Harry's shoulder.

Dumbledore had stopped talking and both him and Remus watched as Harry sat down in the nearest armchair and began patting the phoenix.

Turning away Harry caught Remus's eye. He was clearly surprised, and then Harry turned to the headmaster.

Harry couldn't tell what Dumbledore thought, the only thing his face gave away was the slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Remus, could you leave Mr Jameson and I alone for a moment. There are many things for us to discuss" Remus looked surprised but nodded and left the room.

Dumbledore stood up from behind his desk.

"You know Fawkes", it wasn't so much a question but more of a statement.

Harry decided it was fruitless to lie.

"Yes I do...you see professor...", Harry was about to tell him when Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him from going any further.

"It's alright Mr Potter I will hear the story from you later, but I must warn you not to tell me anything of the future. It could destroy the future you are accustomed to and decimate the time zone if you do" Harry was shocked, actually shocked was three minutes ago now he was extremely curious of how Dumbledore knew who he was.

Leaning down under the table he pulled out a very familiar looking piece of parchment from his lap.

"Mr filch confiscated this from four very troublesome fifth years this morning and it

Was turned in to my office" he exclaimed "I believe you know what it is?" he handed Harry the map and leaned back in his chair.

"The marauders map" Harry whispered and he dug into his pocket and pulled out his older, more worn copy.

Harry gave the headmaster a genuine grin and handed the other map back to him while placing his own within the many confinements of his robes.

"Well, now that we have that settled and you have a new last name, can't have you going around with the same name as Mr James Potter can we? We need to sort you into a house", Professor Dumbledore flicked his wand and the sorting hat came flying off its perch on the book cabinet into the elder mans hands.

Harry took the hat from Dumbledore and placed it timidly on his head.

_Ahh Mr Potter fancy seeing you again_ the small voice in his ear said. _Hmmm well..._ Harry raised an eyebrow and asked "how do you who I am? I..." he trailed off when the voice came back _I remember every person I have sorted whether it be in this time or the next. Now where to put you...I know, you tried to argue against it but I will grant no such interference this time..._ "SLYTHERIN!!" the hat shouted the last part and a small voice entered in the back of Harry's mind.

'_We can expect great things from you Mr Potter.' _Harry shivered as he remembered his time at Ollivanders wand shop.

"_We can expect great things from you Mr Potter, after all he-who-must-mot-be-named did great things, terrible, but great"._

Dumbledore gave him a smile and told him the password to the Slytherin common room 'Salazar's Haven'.

"You will find there is a set of robes down there for you" he told Harry before Harry slipped out of the office and down the dungeons where Slytherins 'lair' was.

A/N: good chappie?? Let me know!

REVIEW!!


	4. salazar slytherin and the prefects

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey.

Harry walked quietly down to the Slytherins common room, still praying that it was exactly where he left it in his own time. Turning down the way he'd seen Malfoy take him, when he was disguised as Goyle, he came to a large black portrait.

His breath hitched.

Standing in front of the black space, he waited.

And waited... finally getting fed up Harry turned to leave when he heard a chuckle come from behind him.

Harry turned back around to find a rather odd looking man. His eyes were wide and his bushy white hair was falling out of his head at a rapid rate.

He grinned a toothless grin and leaned against the frame of the picture, his useless right arm hanging limply at his side.

"Can I help you?" his cockney accent was evident and Harry was quite surprised to see his name engraved in silver at the bottom of the frame.

_Salazar Slytherin_.

Harry gaped, this was the great Salazar Slytherin, the famous founder, he looked more like a hobo to him.

"Umm....yes" Harry cleared his throat "Salazar's Haven" the founder nodded his head and the portrait swung open to reveal beautifully carved black stone walls with dark green leather couches.

Several students looked up from their various activities.

A young man stepped in front of him blocking his view of the rest of the room.

Harry took a step back to survey the young man before him.

He wore the traditional Hogwarts robes with the Slytherin crest sewn proudly on his chest. His dark eyebrows were arched elegantly over pitch black orbs, his nose long and hooked with thin lips curved upward in what Harry could only guess was a smirk.

The young man held out a pale slender hand and Harry shook it politely.

"Severus Snape, the headmaster told us to expect you" the young man announced and Harry had too make sure he had a neutral expression on his face so not to cause suspicion.

Feeling slightly intimidated Harry decided to use his full name, it sounded more important.

"Harry Evan Jameson" he smirked inwardly at his well thought out middle name and surname.

He got his surname in Dumbledore's office, but knowing that 'Harry James Jameson' might sound a bit odd he shortened his mothers maiden name and used it as his second.

Snape nodded his head approvingly before going over and sitting with a small group of people near the back. Snape stopped and turned around to face Harry.

"If you have any questions just ask me or the other Slytherin Prefect" Harry nodded his thanks and was about to head up to bed when he realised.

"Who is the other Slytherin prefect!" he called out after Snape who was just about to sit down on one of the couches.

He looked up from an old daily prophet and gave his trademark smirk.

"Lily Anne Evans!" He called back.

A/N: that's all folks!

Sorry this took a while but I didn't have the internet for a while.

Hope you enjoyed

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. the slytherin dorms

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the DA, or Dumbledore...so just let me wallow in misery by myself!

Half way up the stairs Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? His mother was in Slytherin? How was that even possible? Wasn't she muggleborn? A million questions came to him, each as unanswerable as the next.

Rubbing his head in frustration he continued up to the boys dormitories.

"I'll ask Dumbledore in the morning" he said quietly to himself as he pushed open the door to the rooms.

Harry wandered the row of beds before he came to one with a plain black trunk laid at the foot. He noted that it had 'Jameson' printed in silver cursive writing on the lid.

"Nice" he breathed and leaning over the chest he unlatched the silver lock, pulling the lid up he gasped.

There, within the large case, were three sets of Slytherin robes and the school books he would need for the year to come.

_That's if I don't get out of here soon_ he thought to himself.

Leaning over, Harry pulled out the books he would need for the year and his robes.

He fingered the fine material; it was silk, smooth and cool against his skin.

Laying a set of robes over the end of his bed, he pulled on some pyjamas that Dumbledore provided for him.

They were black, like everything else in the room, with silver lightning bolts printed over the material.

_Dumbledore must know more than he's letting on _Harry wondered, abruptly Harry dove for his chest and began pulling out the contents of the chest, noting everything that was in there.

"School books, robes, another set of pyjamas...." Harry mumbled hurriedly as he threw everything all over the floor.

Harry felt a rush of relief flood thru him as he pulled out a very old worn map, a large photo album and his invisibility cloak.

He thought he had forgotten them in Gryffindor tower, opening the album a small piece of parchment fell out.

Bending over he picked it up and sat down on the end of his four poster bed.

_Mr Jameson,_ it read.

_After you had been sorted and departed my office to the Slytherin common room a very flustered Remus Lupin came into my office._

_He had with him a small brown trunk and within it were these items and a rather amazing looking broomstick._

_I have placed these items into your new trunk and you may collect your broom from me the next time you visit my office. I have also given you a timetable for the year, as we do not know how long you will stay with us._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry let out a sigh of release and placed the letter back within his new trunk.

His broom was with Dumbledore, he would get it from him tomorrow and he can check his new timetable tomorrow as well.

Crawling under the covers Harry fell exhausted, back onto the pillows, not even changing into his pyjamas and waited for sleep to consume him.

Not even realising two other people coming into the dormitory.

Two girls.

One had dark red hair and the other had midnight black.

"Do you really think we should be in here Bella?" the red head asked the other as she glanced over to Harry.

"I mean people are asleep in here, besides I don't want to loose my prefect badge" she gave another look to Harry and quickly did a double take.

Her eyes widened in realisation and she tugged on 'Bella's' arm, pointing a hand at Harry.

"James!" Lily whispered still tugging on the girls arm "Bellatrix, its James!" Lily hissed as she pulled the other girl around.

Bella gave an indignant snort "please Lily, James 'I'm an ass' Potter doesn't have our password, he can't get in here, why?" Bellatrix looked over to the bed Lily was pointing to.

James Potter was lying asleep in a bed that Bella and Lily both knew was reserved for the new boy.

Going for a closer look Bella pulled some of his covers back.

She raised her elegant black eyebrows as her something on the boys forehead caught her eye.

Pushing back his messy black bangs she noticed that it was a scar, shaped like a lightning bolt.

A smile lit her features as she placed a finger over the scar, tracing the shape, but as soon as she touched it, it changed, the now once red scar was now black.

Hearing a gasp she pulled her hand away, to come face to face with the boy.

Piercing green met onyx.

A/N: that's it.

Next chappie coming soon.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Bella, Lily and Harry?

Disclaimer: I, thehappydementor, sadly will never own Remus Lupin or Sirius Black the two heart throbs of Hogwarts. I will, however, borrow them and many other characters, from the wonderful JKR for my own purposes. I will state here and now that I do not, in fact, own them.

Bellatrix looked at the boy; he was pale with a mop of messy raven hair and emerald green eyes.

Lily

"Bellatrix Black" she said as she gave him a look that clearly stated she wanted to be elsewhere. Harry couldn't help but feel the same way.

She opened her hand and placed it in front of him. Harry turned his head downwards to gaze at her hand, as if in a trance.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows and took a glance to Lily, whose hand was over her mouth as she giggled enthusiastically.

Snapping out of his daze he took her hand and shook it quietly.

"Well... it is nice to meet you Harry" Bella stated a small half smile/smirk crept over her features as she stood up off the bed and began walking over to the door.

Harry noticed that she was wiping her hand on her robes.

She was about to open the door when she turned around and walked purposefully over to Harry.

Taking her original seat she gestured to Lily to take his other side.

"So...where do you live? What's your full name? Do you like Hogwarts so far? How do feel about being sorted into our house?"

"What do you think of the Marauders?" this last question caught Harry off guard and he turned his attention towards Lily.

"The Marauders?" he said trying his hardest to feign ignorance and innocence.

"Yes!" Lily spat venomously, Harry figured he had made a mistake by asking that particular question, because he noticed Bella had stood up and was waving her hands dramatically and miming a cutting motion across her neck.

Turning back to Lily he saw she was now in a rage filled rant about the four troublemaking boys.

Realising his mistake he shrugged regrettably at Bellatrix and she sat down on the end of the bed and placed her shaking head in her hands.

Harry was not really listening to Lily, years of practice of hearing Hermione rant about house elves and Ron, but he caught a few words like 'arrogant jerk' and 'troublemaking sidekick'.

That was when he realised something he hadn't thought of since he came to this time and felt awful for it.

Ron and Hermione.

His best friends who have been through everything with him.

They didn't know where he was; neither did the Dumbledore from his time.

Harry had been so caught up in what was happening he did not realise his best friends were probably extremely worried about him.

The girls must have realised something was wrong because Lily stopped her rant and both their attention was now focused on solely Harry, though, understandably, he did not want it.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, Harry looked up at her, his green emerald orbs mirroring her own.

Harry caught himself momentarily and his face became expressionless.

"Yes...I'm fine" he answered automatically, his voice taking on a rather pre recorded toneless nature, in which he had used at the Dursleys quite often to get him through the long summer days.

Lily took on a sceptical look that Harry often saw on Hermione, but she abandoned her question all the same.

Checking the time with her wand, Bellatrix stood and grabbed Lily by the arm.

"Well" she said briskly, dropping Lily's arm and brushing her robes down as she spoke "I was nice to meet you" her tone was clipped, practiced.

Taking Lily by the arm again she pulled her out of the boys' dormitories.

He could hear their footsteps receding down the staircase and, taking that as a sign that they were completely gone, he leaned back on 'his' bed and sighed.

"That was awkward" he murmured to himself "I can't believe that was her!" he whispered frantically his eyes flicking back and foreword from his hand to the door in which they had exited from. The hand that had took hers.

Grimacing he walked briskly towards the bathroom and, grabbing some soap, he began to scrub at it frantically, as if trying to rid himself of the illusory 'dirt'.

He had just met Sirius's murderer, the Longbottoms torturer, face to face. Harry stopped dead when he realised what he was doing.

He was analysing her from her future mistakes.

Here, in this time, she is not Bellatrix Lestrange, renowned death eater, Lord Voldemort's Lackey, but Bellatrix Black, sixth year, Slytherin and youngest daughter of the infamous 'Black Sisters'.

Harry abandoned the scrubbing brush and headed back over to his large 'new' four poster bed.

It was beautifully decorated with large dark green drapes that hung around the edge of the divan.

Plush silken black Pillows adorned the head and a Luscious Dark green duvet covered the seemingly cream cotton bed sheets that lay beneath it.

Harry smiled half heartedly, while removing his glasses and placing them on the intricately patterned chestnut brown nightstand.

If only Ron could see him now.

A/N: that's it guys. I hope you liked it! I am sorry it took so long.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
